Warriors, Tigerpaws secret
by Oddleaf
Summary: Follow the Adventures of Tigerpaw, An apprentice of OakClan, Through His Amazing Journey of Discovery and heroism. All Sumamarys stink. The end.Allegiances and Plot up. Prologue soon.
1. Allegiances And Plot

Warriors, Tigerpaws secret.

(Warriors © Erin Hunter,

Tigerpaws Secret © Oddleaf) 

Plot: "Times between Mapleclan and Oakclan have gotten even tougher. The already fierce enemy clans have been at each others throats lately. Literally. Five times now a Mapleclan warrior has seen an Oakclan cat stealing prey. But when their leader is confronted, He claims to know nothing. Before long, Whispers of war are heard through out the Clan…   
In the midst of this harsh life is Tigerpaw, a young apprentice who knows the fight is coming, but does not wish to fight. When his mentor figures this out, he is furious. Tigerpaw had never been the fiercest cat, Loving tales of StarClan and ancient heroism. But his mentor is swift to denounce anything the apprentice ever believed, so he could 'toughen him up.' But he goes to far when he tells Tigerpaw that the ancient ancestors of TigerClan and LionClan never existed. This breaks Tigerpaw, Believing that His Namesake is just a tale. Until one day, out on the edge of the territory Tigerpaw Discovers Shira, An Actual Tiger! Tigerpaw is thrilled. But from the moment he Meets Shira, He finds his hopes dashed. Shira Travels with a large twoleg thing called a 'Circus' and will only be in the territory for a month.  
This is fine for Tigerpaw, but even as he tries to tell the rest of His Clan about Shira, They shake off his words, calling him a foolish kit, and telling him to be more concerned with his training then with silly made up stories. Soon, the Clan seems less like the Home and more like a place of torture for Tigerpaw. He spends most of His time with Shira, Teaching her about the ways of Wild cats, the life she never lived.  
But Tigerpaw soon finds his entire life turned upside-down when he finds out a disgusting secret about Oakclan, and it doesn't help that the only one he can tell is Shira…"

Allegiances:

MapleClan:

Leader: Rootstar- Large dark brown tom with Yellow eyes.

Deputy: Tawnyfang- Tortoishell she-cat with Amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Mistynose- Gray tom with a Light Gray nose and green eyes.

(Apprentice-Runningpaw)

Warriors:

Frostwhisker: Light Gray she cat, green eyes.

Batwing: Black tom with green eyes.

Thornfang: Light brown tom with Amber eyes.

Sunstripe: Golden Tabby She-cat, Amber eyes.

Shallowclaw: Silver Tabby tom, Blue eyes.

Poppytail: Brown tabby She-cat with Green eyes.

Littlewhisker: Small Gray tom with White paws. Blue eyes.

Cloudfur: Clean white she cat with Amber eyes.

Molepelt: Light Tabby tom with Dark green eyes.

Apprentices:

Tigerpaw: Ginger Tabby tom with White Muzzle and Underbelly. Yellow eyes.

Specklepaw: White tom with random Black spots about his body.

Patchpaw: Tortoishell she-cat with Blue eyes.

Rainpaw: Gray tabby tom, Green eyes.

Weedpaw: Brown Tabby she-cat with Amber eyes.

Runningpaw: Swift Ginger tabby she-cat, Amber eyes.

Queens and Kits:

Mousetail: Brown she cat with white paws and Tail tip. Yellow eyes.

Kits: Frostkit and Mosskit

Frogfoot: Ginger Tabby she-cat with Blue-green eyes.

Kits: Swiftkit, Grasskit, and Chervilkit.

Elders:

Foxfang: Old Ginger tom with Blind eyes.

Whitetail- Old white tom with Yellow eyes.

Deerfoot: Old Tabby she cat with Black paws. Yellow eyes.

OakClan:

Leader: Pinestar.

Deputy: Whispertail

Medicine cat: Owlclaw


	2. Prologue

Prologue.

Nothing could be seen in the Forest this night. Clouds blocked out the Stars, So many Sky-lengths away. Last night, The Moon had only been a scratch in the sky, not shedding enough light to Guide any cat. That night, Cats Had guided mischievous kits into their dens; And Leaders had sent their strongest warriors to be sentries. They had been awake all night, staring into the misleading shadows, waiting for something to happen. When dawn arrived and no attack was launched the cats hardly calmed. It had been three dawns sense the Prophecy had been delivered to Pinestar. Surely, something would happen.

That was the night before.

Tonight, any cat would have begged for the previous night's darkness. The Moon had disappeared into the sky, like a great StarClan Cat closing its eyes for sleep. The stars had disappeared, and No cat could see their nose in front of them. It was truly, The Darkest night.

To the cats that had nested in this forest all their lives, this was terrifying for them. Never before had the forest seemed so Cold, So Mysterious. The world around them was filled with unknown cracking twigs and Breathing beasts, and they were all in the middle of it.

"Nighclaw, Stormtail, Watch the camp entrance. Grasstail, you mind the elders. Strikepaw, You and Whisperfur watch the Kits and Queens. And I want two warriors awake in the den at all times."

The Tom giving out the orders was invisible in the black night. Many of the cats that sat near him were leaning in as close as they could, Breathing in his reassuring scent. The warriors and apprentice selected Nodded yes, and each cat went to their post. Claws unsheathed, Eyes searching for any movement within the darkness, the cats sat and waited. None of them could deny their fear, and all one would have to do to tell would be to take a small sniff. The scent of fear was rampant in the camp.

The Black tom watched his warriors go to their spots, and he suddenly felt very afraid, Very vulnerable. Without thinking, he turned his paws in the way of the medicine cat den; Where He knew his Trusty friend lay.

"It's tonight, Owlclaw; I can feel it in my bones." He meowed. He jumped slightly as a rough unexpected tongue rasped over his forehead. He waited for wise words from the Old tom, but none came. Instead, He felt the Toms tail in his face and heard him meow; "Come." As a leader, he usually didn't follow orders, but tonight he did not care. Feeling like a blind kit, he followed the tom into his cave.

"Pinestar." Began Owlclaw. He could feel Owlclaw's wise eyes digging into his own: Many moons I have walked this earth, and I have seen the reign of three leaders. I have gone through Hundreds of Births, and seen countless deaths, so know that What I Say to you now does not come from a fool."

Pinestar felt his belly clench with fear.

"If what StarClan said is true, many cats are going to die. I myself do not expect to survive this prophecy."

Pinestar Stared Blankly at his Medicine cat, Mouth Half open in protest.

"But." Owlclaw cut in, His voice stern. "There is a way that many cats will be able to survive this. It is [i Not [/i Hopeless."

Pinestar Advanced on the medicine cat, His Voice a mixture of fear and excitement.

"I have received a prophecy From StarClan." He meowed. "It was a dream. I saw a cat, an apprentice. He was running through the forest, he was terrified. But…Beside him, I felt something, something great. StarClan has selected a cat that can save us, Pinestar."

"Who?"

Pinestar heard Owlclaw sigh deeply.

"I do not know. But I am sure this cat is alive. I could smell his scent as clearly as yours. And, I think I know where he can be reached."

"Where?" Pinestar demanded.

"When I watched this cat run, I also got a chance to look around. The trees around me were unfamiliar. But I knew what they were. Pinestar, This cat is a Mapleclan cat."

"What?" Pinestar hissed. He stared at the darkness in front of him, Fangs bared.

"Are you saying I should ask those flea-bitten fools for help? Never."

"Pinestar, I think you need to-"

"I Need [i Nothing [/i." The tom's voice was filled with a vile hatred. "Our ancestors abandoned those StarClan Cursing Foxes ages ago. I will not crawl on my belly and ask an [i Apprentice [/i For Help. Have you gone mad, Owlclaw?"

Owlclaw stood, His Aged body fluffed up to twice its size.

"Have [iI[/i Gone mad? I should be asking [i you [/i! You have one chance at saving OakClan, but you are denying it? Why? Because you don't want to appear weak? Well, Guess what Pinestar, You [iare [/i weak. If you're selfish enough to lose your Entire clan over pride, then I wish for my death even sooner."

"And I hope it comes!" Pinestar wanted will all his life to scratch the old tom across the muzzle to remind him that [i He [/i was leader. But he would not do it. Even he could not. Instead, He turned tail and dashed out of the den and headed for his own. It was just as black outside as it was inside the medicine cats den. For a few steps, he even felt lost.

He padded in a nervous circle, feeling again like a lost kit, Blind to all.

He padded forward, hoping that he would meet a sentry, or a familiar den.

[iOw[/i

He stopped and looked forward. He had run into a thorn bush. Which meant he was by the nursery? But no, that couldn't be…He would be able to smell kits…

"Surprise…"

A sickly dark voice caught his ear, and for one moment he saw a light shining in front of him. He backed up, and realized that he could smell at least five different cat-scents. None of them Oakclan.  
"What? Who…" But he did not have a chance to answer. All around him, emerging from the shadows, he could see cats, More cats then he could count. Behind him he could hear a shrill cry as one of the cats attacked. Then more and more, Until Pinestar thought he would drown in all the cats…

It was hopeless…His Clan was doomed…

The prophecy had come true.


End file.
